


Clean and Pretty

by kiwibuns



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s), Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibuns/pseuds/kiwibuns
Summary: The lights hurt Komaeda's head, because they remind him of a simpler time, when he hadn’t had to worry about his own issues and could help his master’s instead.(Komaeda contemplates suicide, bittersweet komahina)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Clean and Pretty

Komaeda sits at the top of the roof, overlooking the city that was once in ruins. The city rebuilt it all, the glowing lights in the night shining a beacon into his mind. It’s painful, really. The lights hurt his head, because they remind him of a simpler time, when he hadn’t had to worry about his own issues and could help his master’s instead. 

It’s been five years since they woke up from the simulation, five years since the woman who ruined him was finally gone from his body forever. Five years since he met the real Hinata Hajime. 

Komaeda adored Kamakura, but something about Hinata left him more of a puddle than the other. He reminisces on his apartment rooftop about the times they would lay together in the dark, Hinata content in his own dreams while Komaeda looks up to the ceiling, no thoughts overtaking him in the night. Hinata would have an arm around Komaeda’s chest, calloused and used hands rubbing along his chest until he eventually fell asleep. And Komaeda would lay there, still and quiet. 

He had always humored the idea to put glowing stars on his bedroom ceiling, because it would remind him of being outside. But being out here in the quiet night, overlooking the city they had destroyed long ago, he decides it would be for the best that he didn’t put up stars. 

He hears a door open and sighs. He’s not alone tonight, he forgot he had company over. A ladder being used is heard and up comes his guest, sitting next to Komaeda and staring over the city.

“The city is beautiful, isn’t it?” Komaeda looks over to Hinata as the other stares into a different city than Komaeda sees. But he’s bound to agree, for him.

“Yes.” He muses softly, eyes still on Hinata. “You did a wonderful job creating such hope.”

Hinata is unresponsive, his expression quietly changing into a scowl. It’s light, but it still pains Komaeda. 

Komaeda looks back out in the city with a smile. “You wonders of hope did such a fantastic job on creating a world different from just years ago, I am bound to be impressed. Are you not?”

Once again, the man he loves is unresponsive. Komaeda glances over to find him lost in his own world, the words he spoke filtering in and out of him. Komaeda sighs and moves to sit closer, carefully pulling his legs over to sit on Hinata’s lap. That seems to get him out of his stupor.

He looks at Komaeda with a tinged blush on his cheeks, and Komaeda laughs. “What are you thinking about, dearest?”   
  
“Oh, just…” Hinata lays his head against Komaeda’s shoulder, and Komaeda puts his arms around Hinata’s neck. “It was a lot of work, and… I don’t know. It feels unreal.”   
  
Komaeda turns to look where Hinata’s eyes lead to. It’s of a small building, one that was left standing during the disaster. They had decided to leave it untouched, as there was nothing broken on it. Later, it reopened as a corner store, one that Komaeda visits often when Hinata is over and they’re both drunk on cheap wine.

“Of course it feels unreal.” he replies. “Nothing about this is normal, is it? We created a world that humans never lived through before.” 

“Yeah, that’s… that’s why it feels unreal.” 

“I know, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata laughs through his nose and moves to kiss Komaeda’s neck. Komaeda gasps quietly and his face reddens. “We’ve done so much, and you still refuse to call me Hajime.” 

Komaeda moves to sit closer to Hinata’s body and shakes his head. “I don’t deserve to call you that, you know.”    
  
“Just try.”

“Hajime. Happy, Hajime?”

“Yes.” Hinata moves around, quietly asking Komaeda to get off. He does so, standing up to help Hinata up. 

Hinata goes to kiss him, and it feels empty. Hinata goes to look at him, but it feels distant. “I love you, Nagito. I’ll see you inside.” 

Then he’s alone. He hears the ladder being used, the door opening, and then quiet. 

He wonders, idly, if Hinata actually loves him. Everything Hinata does feels rehearsed, down to the kisses, or the late night touches when they share each other’s air. Hinata says it every time he’s over that he does love him. In the mornings when the air is humid and the sun’s in Komaeda’s eyes, Hinata touches his hair with a practiced touch, a touch Komaeda knows all too well. 

He guesses there’s still a bit of Kamakura left in Hinata, then. 

Komaeda stands on the roof now, overlooking the city that was once in ruins. He thought he would die back in Towa, laying in his masters arms and begging for mercy. He thought he would die back in the simulation, a real painful death to help everyone move forward, and he did. But not long after was he woken up.

He was supposed to die over and over, even now he wishes he could. But his luck will continue, and he will still be here when everyone is gone.

He wonders, briefly, if he can live longer than god. 

Komaeda can hear something being open from inside, and he knows Hinata is opening a bottle of wine for the two of them. Red, just how they like it. 

He tugs his coat back on and heads off the roof. He will die, soon, but not yet. When his dreams no longer play symphonies, when he can finally tidy his room without help, when any and all noise stops- he will die, clean and pretty. Just like he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) It's not my best work, I wish it came out differently, but I hope you enjoyed  
> 2) If you didn't catch on, this was inspired by "Last words of a shooting star" by Mitski. It reminds me of Komaeda when I listen to it sometimes  
> 3) Hinata does in fact love Komaeda, if that helps with any closure.


End file.
